The Sight
by BlindFate
Summary: Summary: a girl moves to domino and is going to attend domino high, where she meets yugi and others , she has a quest but what does Bakura have to do with it? Who is this girl? Why is she in domino?
1. A New Begining

Blood and Roses  
  
Summary: a girl moves to domino and is going to attend domino high, where she meets yugi and others , she has a quest but what does Bakura have to do with it? Who is this girl? Why is she in domino? Obviouse pairing.  
  
Ruby: heyz! My first ficcie! Yay! I've been reading fics for a while now and I thought I'd try my own for a change.  
  
Malik: don't expect to much from her.  
  
Ruby: what was THAT supposed to mean*pissed off*  
  
Malik: nothing*cowers in fear*  
  
Ruby: that what I thought!^_^  
  
Bakura: where you eating sugar again Ruby?  
  
Ruby: (sheepishly) no  
  
Bakura: are you lying to me  
  
Ruby: no....... could be.............. possibly........... yes..........  
  
Bakura: which one is it?  
  
Ruby: don't look at me in that tone of voice!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: what?  
  
Ruby: don't test my patients!!!!!  
  
Malik: while they're fighting I get to do the disclaimer!!!!^_^ Destino ciego (a.ka. Ruby Moon) does not own YGO!!!!!!!! Thank Ra or else I would be in either a lot of pain or get better dental!!!!!!!!!!!yay!!!! Ruby:*pauses fighting* On with the fic!!!!!!*goes back to fighting*  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////  
  
'' thinking  
  
~~telepathy  
  
:talking  
  
//scene change  
  
""whispering  
  
** actions  
  
( ) authors note  
  
Blood and roses  
  
Chapter one: a new beginning!  
  
'I hate moving, I hate starting over in a new school, I hate having to make new friends, I hate being here, I wish I was home!' a girl with firy brown hair, tanzanite blue eyes, and perfectly tanned skin, thought to herself.  
  
Chauffer: Meskenet, we are here  
  
Meskenet: thank you.  
  
Meskenet got out of the limo and walked up to a big, old Victorian mansion, with a small forest behind it. ' home' Meskenet thought once she entered the house.  
  
Maid: Miss we have moved your bags up to your room, is there anything else you would like from us?  
  
Meskenet: no you may leave early tonight.  
  
Maid: thank you miss  
  
Meskenet walked off to explore her new home.  
  
When she entered a large room, it had all of her bags inside, and everything was put away neatly she assumed that this was her room.  
  
It was large with baby blue walls, a chestnut bedside table was placed by the left corner, it had a red Macintosh laptop in the center, beside the desk was a large queen sized bed, with baby pink veils surrounding it.  
  
In the far right wall were 2 doors, one led to a walk in closet, and the other to a dark bathroom, with black marble tiles, blood red walls and on her sink counter was a mirror, with the faintest spider web print, her shower curtains were also black with blood red spider web print on them.  
  
In her room on the far wall were windows, not big elaborate windows, medium sized windows, that looked over the forest and city.  
  
It was late, and Meskenet was tired and fell asleep, without changing into her pajama's, dreading her first day at Domino High.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////  
  
the next morning Meskenet woke up in a good mood, she got ready, and dressed in a pair of denim blue hip huggers, a pair of pink skateboarding shoes, and a red shirt with the words 'if it weren't for boys I wouldn't stay in school' in black.  
  
She ate breakfast, then hopped on her light blue Mitsubishi motorcycle, and rode to school.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////  
  
Tea: did you guys hear?  
  
Joey: wut?  
  
Serenity: there's supposed to be a new person coming today, and he's around our age.  
  
Mai: I hope it's a girl............... or a cute boy, we need one of those  
  
Joey: oh so we aren't cute or something???  
  
Mai: I'm surprised you caught that one Joey, you may be smarter than you look  
  
Tea: I hope we can just be friends, I think we should be nice to him when we meet him, so we can all be great friends  
  
Mai: okay friendship girl, the only reason we'd be mean would be if it was another Kiba  
  
Tea: hey! My name is Tea not Friendship girl!  
  
Mai: it's your nickname, we can call you by your nickname  
  
Tea: but not in public  
  
Mai: why don't you like Friendship girl, you don't like the name we gave you, are you ashamed of us to?  
  
Tea: no......... it's just............. Well..........  
  
Mai: oh cool it Friendship girl, I'm just teasing  
  
Joey: hey I must be really smart if I'm smarter than I look( o_O;) Everyone but Joey: * major sweat drop*  
  
Mai: oh lord............... Joey................. oh never mind, we might as well just let him be happy  
  
Serenity: hey Seto!  
  
Kiba: en  
  
Tea: well that was a little rude, you know we want to be friends with a guy and he just has to spit it back in our faces, and now if we say hi we get a grunt, how rude!  
  
Everyone: *sweat drop*  
  
*RING RING RING*  
  
Yugi: well lets just go to class  
  
Tristan: we're bound to see the new guy in class right  
  
Everyone already left for class. ' oh not again!' Tristan thought.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////  
  
Ruby: so how'd ya like it? Good...... bad......... tell me if you think I should continue or not.  
  
Tristan: ow........... my head............  
  
Ruby: oh I forgot thinking hurt your head, sorry about that....................... wait what the hell am I saying, its Tristan.............................. YAY!!!!! Tristan got hurt!!!!!!^_^  
  
Tristan: that wasn't very nice  
  
Ruby: -_-; oh Ra help us, you know what......... I don't give a crap!!!!!!!!!!! now go get better so I can hurt you more in the next chappie!  
  
*Tristan leaves*  
  
Malik: I can't believe you didn't put me in that chapter!  
  
Bakura: calm down, she didn't put me in either! Now just say it  
  
Malik: I don't want to anymore!  
  
Bakura: just say it  
  
Malik: NO!  
  
Bakura: I'll get her  
  
Malik: okay! Okay!, I'll do it, I'll do it.........  
  
Bakura: thank you  
  
Malik: Ruby wants you to R & R, for some reason, and tell her if it was bad.... Or well worse...... okay fine, fine, good ,ha ha yeah right how is it good with out ME? Or if it is bad, if you review, and it's good, she'll continue, if you think it was bad, she'll continue, any idea's for later chapters, tell her! Happy?  
  
Bakura: I dunno, its her fic  
  
Malik: happy?  
  
Ruby: kinda...... but your going to get it for some of those coments... you'd better watch what you say......... but anyways! Byez! 


	2. Authors note!

♥Authers♥note♥  
  
Ruby: heyz!  
  
Malik:oh Ra!!! shes back!!!!!  
  
Ruby: what the hell was THAT supposed to mean?  
  
Malik: it means that I don't want you to come back! That's what it means!  
  
Ruby: ya well Bakura wants me back! Don't you Bakura!  
  
Bakura: Hell yeah!  
  
Malik staires threateningly at him  
  
Bakura: well its true, I do want her back  
  
Ruby: good boy! Have a cookie!  
  
Bakura: YAY!  
  
Malik: I want a cookie (  
  
Ruby: NO!!!!  
  
Mai: why the hell are we even here if your not updating?!!!!and where the hell is Joey?!!!  
  
Every1: O_O  
  
Mai: I just want to um... yell at him!!!!  
  
Ruby: sure ya do.... Anyways im just gunna say that I can only update every other week and I'll try to make the chappies longer and I'll try to update more, im just really busy with school and stuffs! So plz just relax and I'll update when I have time, whitch I have none of right now! So ya..........  
  
Joey: hey Mai! You wanted to see me!I wanted to see you........ in nothing but a thong  
  
Every1: O_O  
  
Ruby: Get a room!  
  
Mai: Joseph Wheeler!!!! You keep your thoughts to yourself! And besides that is never going to happen,I mean me and YOU! As if!!!!!  
  
Ruby: not a bad idea, I was going to do that anyways but now that you just want to have that pairing oh so much!!!!!  
  
Mai: I never said that!  
  
Joey: NO!!!!! ..... but I did!!!! He he he!!!  
  
Mai: JOEY!!!!!  
  
Ruby: we'll just leave them alone now.......  
  
Bakura: why don't they just leave us alone???  
  
Ruby: I don't know!!!! Why are YOU STILL HERE!!!!!! GO!!!!!LEAVE!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!(not you reviewers but the other cast pplz, well you can leave to but I don't really care)  
  
Every1: O_O um........ bye? Ruby: yes...... bye!!!!!  
  
Tristan: I don't get it  
  
Every1: -_-;  
  
Ruby: just get the fuck away!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ruby: luv ya lots  
  
♥Ruby♥Moon♥ 


	3. The Real Chapter two

♥ Blood & Roses ♥  
  
Ruby: *extremely happy* yay! I'm ssssssssssssooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy! Me is excited!  
  
And hyper! Now to all 2 of my reviewers!!!!!!yay! 2 reviews!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi-Kari: ya ya, I know, I'm kinda experimenting with different kinds of writing styles, I'm going to switch and stuff, and I'll only be writing like I was when there is a lot of dialog, and yes I'm so ashamed I spelt his name wrong, when I looked at it I knew there was something wrong with it but I wrote it at like 3:00 in the morning so I was to tired to look into it! But thankies for reviewing!  
  
And 2 my 2nd reviewer...........................  
  
Darkhope: yes, Chibi-Kari pointed that out as well that I spelt his name wrong! I'm so ashamed, and embarrassed!  
  
But thankies for reviewing! You made me 1 happy girl, so did chibi-kari, and thankies for those loverly comments, I luv u guys so much!!!! And I only made it short because as I said it was late and I was tired, and plus its just the first chappie, so I'll try to make the next one longer 'kayz!  
  
To both of you: UPDATE YOUR FICS, are you trying 2 kill me by making me wait and wait and wait for an update! Your fics are so good and stuff I hate waiting, I don't have much patients for stuff like that!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: wow! I'm surprised she got even 2 reviews  
  
Bakura: yup! Wonder if they know that by reviewing it just makes her want to write more  
  
Malik: I don't know  
  
*Ruby enters*  
  
Ruby: whtcha talkin' 'bout?  
  
Malik + Bakura: NOTHING!!!!!! o_O  
  
Ruby: what is it, you know you can tell me anything  
  
Malik: um... uh... well... we... were.... Uh... talking... about..... um.... Well...  
  
Ruby: just spit it out already!!!!!  
  
Malik: uh.......  
  
Bakura: girls!!!!!!  
  
Malik: what?  
  
Bakura: we were talking about girls  
  
Malik: ya.... what he said!!!  
  
Ruby: anyone I know?  
  
Malik: just get on with the fic!!!!!  
  
Ruby: who was it????  
  
Malik: no one  
  
Ruby: who was it, it couldn't be no one if you were talking about girls!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Ruby does not own YGO  
  
Chapter Two – ♥ The New Girl ♥  
  
"Good morning class" the teacher said to her class  
  
"Good morning Mrs. K" the class coursed.  
  
"now today we will be finishing our unit in the plythagorn theorem, now.........." Mrs. K was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"come in" she said.  
  
The door opened to reveal Meskenet, she walked over to Mrs. K and handed her a piece of paper.  
  
"Class we have a new student for the remainder of the year, and hopefully she will be joining us next year as well, this is Meskenet Jahana, she has come all the way from Egypt.......... Now, would someone like to show Meskenet around please" Mrs. K explained.  
  
Lots of hands Flew up, mostly girls, and Yugi & friends.  
  
"Holly, you are excused to show Meskenet around" A girl with blond hair(and the personality to match) got up, and led Meskenet out of the class.  
  
"hi, I'm Holly, you Meskenet, and you came all the way from Egypt, wow! Do you like know how to speak Egyptian, what am I saying, of coarse you, your from Egypt, the local language is Egyptian......... right, it is Egyptian, you know this is really embarrassing , but I used to think that the language was like some African language, and I thought that Egypt was a city............." Holly said really fast.  
  
As Holly kept babbling on about nothing, Meskenet looked around and showed herself around, thinking ' I wonder if he has like a second mouth or something to breathe through, because she talks so much she would need it' "and this is the caf., you know it's just about lunch time, you wanna eat lunch with me and my friends?" Holly offered.  
  
"and hang out with a bunch of babbling girls that never shut up......... let me think... NO!" Meskenet replied rudely.  
  
Holly then walked away with a pft grunting sound, and Meskenet walked off to get her lunch on her own.  
  
After she got her lunch she decided to go outside to eat.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////  
  
"hey! Isn't that the new girl from Egypt?" Tea asked from underneath an old cherry tree.  
  
"I think so" Mai replied.  
  
"I wonder why she's alone, Holly should have asked her to become one of her wanna be losers by now" Tristan added.  
  
"I think we should ask her to sit with us, you guys agreed that we should try to be friends with her" tea suggested.  
  
"who's gunna do it?" Joey asked.  
  
"I will" Serenity volunteered.  
  
"I'll go with her" Tea said, as the two got up and walked over to Meskenet.  
  
"Hi! I'm Tea, and this is Serenity, we were wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with us" Tea asked.  
  
"um... sure" she said kind of shy.  
  
"come on we're over here!" Tea said running over to the and dragging Meskenet with her.  
  
Once they stopped Yugi and others introduced themselves.  
  
"hi I'm Yugi Moto" He said last of the bunch.  
  
"I'm Meskenet as you already know, but you can call me Mesk" Mesk responded.  
  
*RING RING RING*  
  
"hey, your cute, wanna do something?" Tristan asked cockily.  
  
"um... NO!" Mesk yelled, walking off to her class.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////  
  
(because I'm to lazy to write about all the nothings that happened I'm skipping to the end of the day)  
  
"hey! Mesk, you want one of us to walk home with you?" Tea asked once outside of school.  
  
"no, I'm good, but thanks for asking" She replied, getting on her bike.  
  
As Mesk rode home, she saw a deer right in the middle of the rode, expecting it would get out of the way she only slowed down a bit, when the deer didn't move she had to bail out.  
  
Someone grabbed her from behind and knocked her out.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////  
  
~Meskenet's P.O.V.~  
  
My vision blurred, and my head was pounding, I started to hear voices conversing, but it wasn't clear I tried herd to stay still and concentrate on the voices.  
  
"it can't be a girl, you must have made a mistake" a rough voice said.  
  
"she has the bracelet, don't be a fool Malik" another voice said to the first.  
  
"how could it be a girl, all of the millennium item holders that have been girls have been weak and pathetic, just like my sister" the man named Malik hissed.  
  
"you haven't even met her, but she has the bracelet, you told me to find the one holding the bracelet, so I did as you said, don't take your anger out on me" the second voice replied, angry with Malik' s behavior.  
  
"well shouldn't she be awake by now" Malik hissed, still upset.  
  
"no probably not for another hour or so" the second voice replied.  
  
I decide now was a good time to 'wake up', so I faked some moaning pains as I sat up on the bed I was lying on.  
  
"she's awake, what should we do, we can't let her go Bakura" Malik hissed.  
  
"we'll just have to keep her here, or follow her, now be quiet before she hears us" the man named Bakura hissed back.  
  
"ow.... My head, where the hell am I ?" I moaned, in Egyptian.  
  
"she can speak our language, linguist perhaps?" Bakura asked.  
  
"I'll ask again, where the hell am I ? and who the hell are you ?" I didn't ask this time, I demanded.  
  
"you are in my house, I am Malik, this is Bakura, now before we answer any more of your ridiculous questions, you will answer a few of ours" Malik hissed in a rough voice.  
  
"what is your name?" Bakura asked.  
  
"what's it to ya?" I asked cockily.  
  
"Answer the Ra damned question!" Malik yelled.  
  
"Meskenet, now why do you want me?" I would just keep answering their questions with a question of my own, that would either get me information or a really pissed off Malik.  
  
"because you have something we want, now give us the bracelet!" Malik demanded.  
  
"NO!" both myself and Bakura surprisingly shouted.  
  
"why cant we just take it Bakura?" Malik asked.  
  
"because some things you just cant take, the bracelet only works for one person, and one person only, that why" Bakura explained.  
  
"oh Ra, so I have to stay with YOU guys, for how long?!" I asked, I definitely didn't want to stay with there two crazy guys, and I still cant see right, its all blurry, I swear that if my eyes are screwed up then I'm going to sue them until they are dead, for anything and everything that they have.  
  
"you'll stay till we say you can go" Malik hissed.  
  
"that had better be right now, I have to get to school, so I can meet my friends after school tomorrow, when I will practice dueling for the up coming competition!" I yelled.  
  
"so you think you can duel, is that what you think?" Bakura asked.  
  
"I don't know, did I say I couldn't duel? Can you duel? How do you know about the competition? Only the best can go, are you two any good?"  
  
"stop with the foolish questions wench" Bakura yells, obviously getting annoyed.  
  
"well if your going to keep calling me names, then I'm leaving!" I said stubbornly getting up, and started to walk to the door, I felt a hand on my wrist holding me back and I realized that I could see, I quickly pulled my hand away and continued to walk to the door, I opened it and heard one of the guys shout at me for leaving, I think it was Bakura.  
  
Trusting my gut instinct I turned left into a long hall, another left, right, left, right, right, and through a door, where I reached two big sets of doors, I walked outside and found out that it was as black as night, but the stars shone as bright as the sun. I kept walking until I heard a voice.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////  
  
Ruby: ya that was it, yes I know it sucked ass but hey what ya gunna do when you live in a shoe.  
  
Tristan: don't make fun of my house (  
  
Ruby: ha ha ha ha ha you live in a shoe!!!!  
  
Tristan: *sob*  
  
Bakura: anyways review  
  
Malik: *cough cough* don't *caugh caugh*  
  
Ruby: what was that?  
  
Malik: review?  
  
Ruby: luv ya lots!!!  
  
Bakura: I thought you loved me!!!! :(  
  
Ruby: I do, but I love my reviewers to  
  
Bakura: oh.... Okay!!! (  
  
Ruby: okay bye bye for now!!!! 


	4. mysteries revealed

♥The Sight♥  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ruby: heyz! I'm back! Thankies to all 5 of my reviewers!!!!! 5 can you believe that!, I went from 2 to 5 in like a week, and 2 of u I didn't even ask 2 read my fic!!!!!!!!! Wow!!!!!!!!!! sorry, the shock is just setting in, I thought id get absolutely none!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: I did to...... what the hell is wrong with you people!!!!!!!!  
  
Ruby: didn't I tell u wanted to all of the cast to just let me do this part, and that you can bother me after!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: no  
  
Ruby: yes, yes I did, I just said it!!!!!!!!!!!! Now go, or feel my wrath!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*leaves!!!*  
  
Ruby: ha! And they said I was born to follow, and not lead!!!!!! Watching them cower in fear!!!!!!!!!! But they aren't as scared cuz they stole my matches, and my fire providers, and I cried so long over it!!!!!!!!  
  
*Ruby crying*  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////  
  
Ruby: to my Reviewers!  
  
Darkhope!: Heya! yes sorry, I know you did update, but I wrote to my reviewers like a week ago, so ya, but I'm hopefully going to update on time! Oh yes that's a good idea, I may use it, but change it a bit, but I'll give you the credit! Thankies for reviewing!  
  
Chibi-Kari: Hey hun! Thankies so much! I just couldn't resist a little old fashion Tristan bashing! There should be some Tristan bashing in all of the chapters he's in(which aren't that many, cuz of this thing that happens!)! but thanks for all of the compliments, I didn't know that I would get any reviews, let alone compliments! Thankies!  
  
Gensotenshi: Hey babe! How's it going? Ya sorry I couldn't delete that review, but you know my comp. is messed up to so it doesn't really matter. Thankies for reviewing! Yes I like Meskenet aswell, if I didn't then I wouldn't have used her! Lolz! But yes I do like her! She has a bit of me in there, you no but you'll see a little bi more of the crazy switch personality in the next chappies!!! Oh and thanks for putting me on your favorites list!!!! YOU ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shadowstalker666: hey cutie! Aaaaaaawwwwww!!!!!!! Your such a sweetie! I was surprised that I got 2 reviews as well, just in a different way! but your such a sweetie to say that! I luv you so much!!!!!( I actually got more reviews in my next chapter!)  
  
Clyde007: Hey baby cakes! Thankies for your review!!!! And I'm glad you like my fic! I think I may actually get more reviews next chapter! Going at this rate! I will update every other week, as much as I can! But now the fic gets a little more complicated, so I am also making my Chappies longer, so it may be only like 2 or 3 chapters a week(every other week) but I'll do my best!  
  
Ruby: thankies to all 5! Yes 5! Of my reviewers!!!!! Yay! 5 reviews!  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////  
  
ruby: oh yes! Some of you may ask why I change the name for my fic! Well here's your answer for those of you who ask! I changed it because it kinda makes more sense, and you'll find out how and why it does later(probably in a few chapters) but there's a surprise in a few chapters, or in this chapter, I'm just improvising as I go, you know, I think about what I write, and then I write it and stuff! But ya that's why, but I know what its going to end as, what its about and stuff, but I'm just babbling.......... Just like Holly......... damn it I hate her!(by the way holly is based on an actually person)... I'll stop now!  
  
Ruby: oh wait!!!!! I don't own YGO! 'Aint that a shocker! But someday I might!!!!! I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can!!!!! Whoo whoo!!!!!!! All aboard to Crazy town!!!!! :p  
  
Malik: And on with the Fic!!!!  
  
Ruby: What the hell did I just say about being here????  
  
Malik: not to be?  
  
Ruby: so why are you here still????  
  
Malik: I'm not, I'm over here*moves*  
  
Ruby: get your smart(ha that's funny Malik smart! Ha!) ass out of my sight!!!!!!........ And NOW on with the fic!!!!!!!!!!  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////  
  
Chapter 3 –  
  
~Meskenet's P.O.V.~  
  
"Get your ass in there now wench!" Bakura yelled at me.  
  
"Ask me politely and I might think about it!" I yelled back.  
  
"Gur..... will you please... come back... so we can...talk to you" He forced out.  
  
"ummmm.... I don't know..... how about I sleep on it!" I suggested.  
  
"how about you come in with out me having to drag you!"  
  
"um....... I don't know...... Okay!" I replied cheerfully, as Bakura led me back inside towards a very mad Malik.  
  
"all right, now lets try this again! Bakura hold her! And I will ask you the questions and you will just answer, how about that?" Malik commanded.  
  
"um...... I don't know, can I get some food or something around here?" I asked, realizing I was quite hungry.  
  
"who is asking the questions around here, and who is answering?"  
  
"um... you and I, but I have a question, how big is this around here area?"  
  
"wench! Just shut up and answer the questions like a good little girl!!!" Malik shouted as Bakura grabbed me around my neck and waist.  
  
"can't I just sleep? Or go for a walk so I can think please!" I begged, seeing the look of frustration and pity on Malik's face I would be able to easily guess what his answer was.  
  
"fine but if your not back in 20 minutes, then we'll hunt you down and you'll feel sorry you" Malik responded, as Bakura let me go.  
  
I headed outside for some fresh air and noticed a cute little forest, like the one at my own house, I decided that I would go for a walk through there.  
  
While I walked through the many trees I saw all of the night's activities, with the animals coming out to feed with out fear of us humans.  
  
I didn't think much of the animals, only focusing on my thoughts, but one thing kept bothering me, that feeling that you get when you feel like someone is watching you, I thought ' who would be watching me, I know that Bakura and Malik weren't going to follow me by the way they acted, but why do I have that feeling?'  
  
' perhaps because someone is watching you?' another voice like a rough yet soft feminine, almost growling voice.  
  
'who are you?' I asked' are you my conscience?'  
  
' no! no ones conscience actually has a will and body of it's own' the voice said again.  
  
'then who are you?'  
  
' I am the one watching you, I am Larka, the white wolf' she said proudly.  
  
' how is it that I can speak to you?'  
  
' you have a gift that come with that bracelet, only a chosen few have it, it is the same for us wolves, but we don't need any material items to bring it to us' she said, as I came into a clearing, I met up with a gorgeous pure white wolf, with shocking brilliant wolf eyes.  
  
'and what is this gift?' I asked sitting down beside her near a Sakura tree.  
  
'the varg call it 'the sight' I think that may be what your people call it'  
  
'varg?'  
  
' varg is wolf for wolf, it our language difference'  
  
'what is the sight, talking to animals?'  
  
'no, it goes much deeper, there are 3 powers that may vary for different people, for all the 1st 2 powers are the same, 1 to look through the eyes of another, and being able to converse with animals, and the second is to look into water and see past, present and future, I have never met anyone who has reached the 3ed power'  
  
' so how many people about have the sight?'  
  
' only 2 and they are only born when it is needed, my friend will tell you the story tomorrow, now you should rest' Larka said, resting her head down on the grass.  
  
'okay......' I replies, resting my head on the tree trunk.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////  
  
"where the hell is she? Shouldn't she be back by now?" Malik snapped at Bakura.  
  
"calm down, it's only been 5 minutes! You should rest anyways, your stressed, and I get bad headaches when your in a bad mood" Bakura said, as Malik left to his room to sleep.  
  
' maybe I'll have a little nap' Bakura thought once Malik had left.  
  
Bakura lay his head down on the couch, and almost immediately snapped into a light sleep.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////  
  
~Meskenet's Dream~  
  
I was wondering aimlessly through the desert, and was tired and surprisingly cold, with Larka at my side, we wandered, and wandered for what seemed like hours, when I felt a disturbance and saw the sand blowing around violently in the far distance. It was a huge sand storm, and it was coming on fast, I didn't know what to do.  
  
Suddenly my mothers words came to my mind, from when I was stuck in a whirl pool, when I was about 5.  
  
She said "don't fight the current, go with it and it will carry you to safety" .  
  
That was it, don't fight it, go with it.  
  
We just stood there, waiting for its upcoming impact.  
  
There was a bright flash of light, then complete Darkness. I couldn't see or move, nothingness filled me, and I thought, I thought and thought and thought, until I slipped into what seemed like another dream world.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////  
  
when I woke up I looked for Larka..... she was there, I looked around and noticed I was no longer in the old Domino forest, but in the middle of........................................  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////  
  
Ruby: ooooohhhhh!!!!!!! CLIFFY!!!!!!!!! what will happen? Where are they? What about Bakura, falling asleep!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: whoops my bad folks, my bad!!!  
  
Ruby: it's okay!!!! What do you think???? My third chapter, and this story is going faster than I thought it would I wasn't actually planning on doing this until like the 5th or 6th chapter, but I was board and had a little writers block(much more of that to come, I'm sure of that!!!)  
  
Malik: haha! I have your matches! I have your matches!!!!!  
  
Ruby: GIVE THEM BACK NOW!! Or feel my wrath!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: EEEEPPPPP!!!!!  
  
Bakura: haha! you scream like a girl!!! Hahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Ruby: YAY!!! I got my matches back! I got my matches back!!!!!:)  
  
Bakura: EEEEPPPPP!!!!  
  
Ruby: YAY! My beloved matches!!!!!  
  
Tristan: ow! Ow! Stop that!!!! It burns! What the hell is that doing here?????  
  
Ruby: YAY!!! My lighter!!!! I knew I left it somewhere where it would hurt you.... Now I must sterilize this because it touched you, so Malik you may do the end bit  
  
Malik: I don' wanna!!!!!  
  
Ruby: well then you can sterilize this and I'll say the end bit!!!!  
  
Malik: EEEEEEPPPPPPP!!!!! I'll do it, I'll do it!!!! Just don't make me touch it, please, I'm begging!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ruby: alrighty then!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: Review!!!!!! Please review for Ra's sake, do you know what kind of torcher she'll do to me? Do you???? She'll make me come in contact with TRISTAN!!!! So please review!!!!!!! 


	5. What happened?

♥The Sight♥  
  
Ruby: heyz! Don't have much to say, so here's to my reviewers!!!!  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////  
  
Chibi-Kari: Heyz! Yes I love some good old Tristan bashing as well, I just couldn't resist. I mean it's not mean if you really don't like the person, so I think its alright! Lolz I luved your review, that just how I like 'em, well, I like ,em any way just as long as I get some! Lolz :P thankies for the compliments!!!!!!!!  
  
Shadowstalker666: heyz! I'm trying to make this chapter my longest yet, but I don't want to give away to much right now, cuz it's just the beginning I don't want it to end so soon. But it's kind of herd to explain, you know the whole Bakura being Meskenet's past love, its kinda yes and at the same time a big no, cuz I'm kinda doing things a little bit different from the series, so ya. And if you like fics about dueling, then you've deffinitly come to the wrong place! So ya, the fic gets a little bit more seriouse now, not so much humor, but you'll find out why when you read the fic!!!!!1  
  
Blindfate: hey look! I'm responding to me!!!!!! Yes I sent myself a review because none of you are doing any bashing, so I decided to bash myself!!!!!! Yes I do sux!!!!! But the question is what? Ya, sorry, my friends are kinda rubbing off on me! Lolz! Anyways, ya, basically everything I said to myself is well true!!!!  
  
Darkhpoe: heyz! Ya well um.... I don't know if I'm gunna use your idea, cuz it gets like more fantasy, and further into the story line, so ya know, but I think I may be able to use it in one of the next few chappies! But if I can't, then I'll use it with a dif. Character in the end, cuz of a few reasons that I can't really say, cuz it will give some stuff away, and then you'll lose interest. Malik: don't know why your interested in the first place*caugh* crazy*caugh* Eh hem!!!!!!! But I do the reviews, when I want your opinion. I'll give it to you!!!!!!!!!(if you didn't get that then your kinda slow!!!!!) Anywho, if it's a good thing, then thanks for putting me on your author alert list(I don't really know*blush*) then thankies! YOU ROCK!!! If it's a bad thing... then you SUX!!!!!  
  
Clyde007: heyz! Yes lolz! I'm so flattered with all of those comments! Your really just to kind! To kind!!!!! Well you should send me flames when you think appropriate, like when you don't like something, and I'm sure you can't go through a whole fic with out not liking something in it! I mean come on, you cant like he whole fic, and think it be perfectly fine! I mean come on!!!!!!if you think theres something wrong then tell me, your only hurting me in possibly future fics! Which I will only write if I get an idea, and good reviews for this one!!!!  
  
Thank you to all of my reviewers!!!! I luv you guys so much!!!!! Your all just to kind!!!!!!!!!! Really you are!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ruby: I don't own much in this fic, so ya, I don't own YGO or the sight! (its actually a book, with lots of changes! LOTS OF CHANGES! Like I changed the plot line, the the characters, the people, added lots of things, took out lots of things, changed peoples names! Ya so basically almost all of it! So I do own lots of it!!!!!!!!!! Yay! I own something for once!!!! And you can't take that waway from me!!!! I wont let you!!!!!!!!!!!!) and on with the fic! ^_^  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////  
  
'ha ha ha! Everything is going according to plan, soon they will all wake up, and find out what I have done. It is starting Kaylin soon history WILL repeat itself, just like every other time.' A girl with short viberant blond hair and green eyes said to a raven with blood red eyes.  
  
'and the evil one's pact will come true? Right Mistress?' the raven asked.  
  
'yes Kaylin, it will take some preparing but it will come in good time, and no one will ever question me again, I will be suprime ruler of ALL' she laughed.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////  
  
when I looked at my soroundings I realized that I wasn't in the domino forest at all but I was in the middle of the desert! And by the looks of it and the feeling of the sand I was back home! Egypt! I didn't realize just how much I missed it until I was back, but normally I could look from in the middle of the desert and see a huge city, you could in any desert but when I looked I only saw sand... miles and miles of sand. I then began to clue in slightly and thought that I had to have been brought here by someone..... or something. ' oh Ra what about Bakura, Malik, Serenity, Joey, Mai, Yugi, and Duke?'(notice she thought of Bakura first and Tristans missing!!!!)  
  
'I'm sure they'll be fine, but first we must find out how to get back ourselves, and see if anyone else was transported here' Larka said calmly. ' I think we should find a city, maybe find some shelter'  
  
'yes, a very good idea!' larka responded, getting up, and walking away with me.  
  
We walked for what seemed like hours until we came to a small city, closer to a larger one. It was very fortunate that I could speak the language, and my foster mother made me study ancient toungs.  
  
As we walked through the small city, the people looked at us, mostly me, weirdly, they probably had never seen a wolf befor, let alone a pure white one.  
  
We walked through the small village, until we got to the center, where I found a girl with aubern hair carrying some water back to her house. She turned towards me, and I recognized her instantly........ it was Serenity!  
  
I ra up to her, an she said hello, I responded with "do you remember me?"  
  
"not really, you remimnd me of someone I once knew a long time ago, but you couldn't be her, she died in the war" she responded, slightly depressed.  
  
"I am very sorry to have reminded you of such a terrible thing"  
  
"it is alright, but I have never seen anyone such as you, you had best head back home, befor the Pharoh's guards catch you and bring you befor him, I fear for anyone who would have to go through such a thing" she said sadly  
  
"I am sorry, but why would you fear for them?"  
  
"why don't you know, oh hurry, you may come with me! They are coming!" she said, dragging me with her into a medium sized house, Larka behind us.  
  
Soon enough men on horses rode through the town, and just as soon the were gone.  
  
"why would you hide from them?" I asked once we got out of the darkness.  
  
"because, the Pharoh fears any one who is different, afraid that they will try to over throw him, he is a cruel man, he has my brother prisoner as a slave in his palace"  
  
"why would anyone do such a thing?"  
  
"because, it is how the law says it must be, you are obviously not from here, you are so different from everyone else, your hair is like dark fire, your skin, is like dark gold, you clothes are the most peculiar I have ever seen, and you smell of flowers, and a spice I have never smelled befor, you must meet my friend Mai, she would love to know your secret"  
  
"Mai, she is here as well!"  
  
"you know her? I am sorry, but I forgot to introduce myself! I am Shizuka Kisara, and I would be glad to help you in anyway!"  
  
"I am Meskenet Jahana, pleased to meet you, and be gald to concider you a friend"  
  
"I would be happy to be your friend, but please do tell me why you travel with a dog?" she said disgusted.  
  
"not a dog, I have a secret to tell you that may explain very much as to why I am the way I am" I said, explaining my whole story, and how I got here.  
  
"so you see this is Larka, who is deffinitly not a dog, but a wolf, smarter, graceful, and more loyal, than any diosgusting dog." I said, disgusted that she would mustake Larke for a dog.  
  
"ah I see, well, you may have a change of my cloathes, so you won't be quite as obviouse, here, these should fit you" she said handing me some beige dress robes that a changed into.  
  
"thank you very much!, but I really should be going, perhaps I will see you again?"  
  
"I think we shal see each other soon, but be careful of the one with the white skin, he has much to hide in the sand, be careful, and if you ever need help, you know where to find me" she yelled after me, waving goodbye.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////  
  
it had been weeks since we had arrived, and I now had a small house in the main city, my job payed very little, and I had to work very hard, there was very little work here, I hate them, I hated them all, the man who employed me was very abusive, he hit me every time I made the slightest mistake, I really wish I hadn't taken all of my freedom for advantage in my time, I really miss all of my friends, my only company is Larke, who hunts a lot, so I hardly have anyone to talk to at all.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE YOUR NOT WANTED!!!!!!!!!!" the fat man said, after he hit me herd anough to almost knock me out, he through me out, and I needed to pay my rent, they all kick me out in the end, so now Larka and I wander aimlessly in the desert, hating everyone and everything that comes by.  
  
We walked for days and days, in hunger, Larka no longer has the will to hunt, but I have some hope, but it is starting to just feed my hate, Larka says my hope must feed on my hate and consume it, but I can not do anything out here, but walk.  
  
'look Mesk, over there, I see something!!!!' Larka said excididly.  
  
I looked at where she said she saw something, at first I thought it was a mirage, but as we got closer, it was not, because it should have disappeared, but it was true, for the frist time in a very long time, I didn't feel anything but complete and utter bliss!  
  
It was a oasis!! We were saved!!!!, we ran the rest of the way, there in just minutes,we found some fresh water, it looked clear, a pure, larka and I took large gulps of water, it was so sweet, you really don't realize how valuable something is until its gone, corny I know, but very true.  
  
When I took that first gulp, I closed my eyes savoring the tast, but when I opened them, I saw something, it was a face, Bakura's face, then I saw malik, they were pale, and looked like they had died, I just wanted to reachout and cry, but my eyes were dry, and nothing came, then Larka's voice came.  
  
' you are touching the second power, that is a glims of the future, you can concentrate, and look specifiallly for one person.'  
  
The picture had disappeared, when all of a sudden there was a rustul in the grass, and a chilling voice spoke.  
  
"Meskenet, I have been waiting for you, what took you so long, you said you would come back and save us, what happened? Why weren't you there for us when we needed you?" the voice said.  
  
"no it's not possibly, mother? Father? But you died, In a car crash, 16 years ago"  
  
I said, that's what my foster parents had told me.  
  
"no, we were killed, but not by a car, you must go back, go back to the beginning, and look for the trueth between lies, you will need great courage, and at the same time despare, go back.........." The spectair said, her silver form faded away, leaving my Father.  
  
"you must go back, or we are all doomed, find him, find them all, release them" he said in a spine tingleing voice.  
  
"no you can't leave me now that I need you so much. Please come back"  
  
I woke up covered in sweat , only to see two pairs of eyes, one vibrant hazel, and the other chilling red.  
  
"Meskenet........ it has been a while, we have been waiting oh so long........ we knew you'd come, now how about we settle this over something to eat, you must be starving" a chilling voice said, throwing me some food.  
  
I eyed the food and realized that it was fine, so I ate, the lust of the smell of meat overcame me, I couldn't control myself, before I knew it I was finished, and the figure spoke again.  
  
"good wasn't it, a fresh kill, I knew you'd like it, would you like some more?"  
  
"show yourself first! I would like to know weather I should thank, or kill you" I threatened.  
  
"very well then no need for thrests" the voice said calmly, slowly stepping out of the darkness, in to the shadows, only to reveal..........  
  
"no it can't be you should be dead!!!! How..... it's not possible..........."  
  
"oh but it is..........."  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////  
  
CHAPTER 4 DONE!!!!!  
  
Ruby: okay, so it wasn't my longest chapter, but I'm getting better, and I left you with another way better cliffy!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!! I think I'm getting better at this whole writing thing, still sux but hey that's just me!!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: review!!!!!!!!  
  
Ruby: didn't I burn you on a stake somewhere? Or was that Jesus? Nope, that king burned him, I'm pretty sure that I burned you.  
  
Tristan: no you didn't you haven't hurt me all day!!! :D  
  
Bakura: oh that wasn't smart!  
  
Malik: nope, not smart at all......  
  
Serenity: almost makes you feel bad for him.........  
  
Mai: almost.........  
  
Malik: not really tho.........  
  
Serenity: nope, it passed, I think I was just hungery........  
  
Yami: how could you hate me, I wasn't a bad Pharoh!!!!!! :'(  
  
Everyone else: sure you weren't........*caugh caugh*  
  
Yugi: that was mean.....  
  
Joey: what I don get it.......  
  
Every1 else: o_O;;;;;;;;  
  
Mai: you don't get anything!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: but you still love me!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Mai: n...n..nnoooo i....... ddddddd....don't  
  
Tristan: OW..OW..........OW.........OW........OOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT BURNSES!!!!!!!!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ruby: ha ha ha!!!!!!!! Burn burn burn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Larka: are you burning him again???????  
  
Ruby:..... maybi.......  
  
Larka: are you or are you not?  
  
Ruby: am, but I mean, it's just his hair, and cloathes, and skin.....  
  
Meskenet: oh I wonder if bones burn or melt, or neither????  
  
Ruby: we'll soo find out!!!!!  
  
Meskenet: good job!!!!! High five!!!!!!!  
  
*high fives ruby*  
  
Tristan: AAAHHH.... MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TristansHair:KKKKKKKAAAAAAABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ruby: what the hell do you put in you hair?????  
  
Meskenet: lets see, oh that would just about do it.. and that would finish it.......  
  
Malik: flammable hairspray, and nuclior hair gel......... yup that would just about kill a person.........  
  
Ruby: ha ha ha! Malik..... can I see you for a second*lights a match, and makes a flame thrower with hairspray*  
  
Malik: EEEEEEEEEKKKKK!!!!!!!save me!!!!!!!!  
  
Ruby: oh it shouldn't hurt much... extreme pain maybe but not much.........  
  
Malik: eeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*pure and uter cayos with lots of jap.s running around aimlessly*  
  
*Ruby smiling insanely*  
  
Bakura: Review!!!!!^_^  
  
Ruby: luv ya lots!!!!!! 


	6. Saline's Past

The sight  
  
Chapter 5 – Saline's Past  
  
Ruby: okay! I'm back, and I only got 1 review for my last chappie, so I'm just making this 1 really short!!!!!!!! Like shorter than the others, cuz I haven't had much time 2 write, and I'm grounded from my comp. @ my dads house, so I'm trying 2 update @ my moms house! so I'll also do the 2 my reviewer part in my next chappie, cuz I don't see the point in doing it 4 a really short chappie like this, I'll try 2 update by like Sunday, Monday, tues. @ the latest, so with out further aduer!!!! On with the fic!!!!!  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
~Meskenet's P.O.V.~  
  
"no..... get away from me!!!"  
  
"what kind of a greeting is that for your dear auntie Saline?" an older woman with very light blond hair said.  
  
Her hair was such a light blond that you could hardly tell what was blond, and what was white, her face looked as if it had been carved out of wood, smooth with scars that ran across her lips, and another scar ran across the top of her eye brow.  
  
Carved wood, it fit her personality as well, soft looking, but when you rub it, you may get slivers.  
  
"it's the kind you get when your not wanted........... now go" I barked back at her.  
  
"well...... I expected your parents to raise you better than this....... I saved your life, and this is the thanks I get?" she retorted.  
  
"I know what you did, and if you think that just by saving my life, you'll be forgiven for, for all of the things you have done, a life for a life? I may know what you did, but I'm puzzled as to why you are here?"  
  
"I am here to help you, but you tell me what I did, I have no memory of doing any wrong, and a life for a life? What is that garbage that your parents have fed you all these long years?"  
  
"oh bull shit! Don't think you can fool me of all people with your innocent act, you know what you did........ and let me tell you this! You deserved what you got"  
  
"I still have no idea as to what incident you are inquiring to, but I would never forget what your village did to me that day" her voice grew fearful, and full of hate.  
  
"they drove me out, deep into the depths of the desert, they called me traitor, and even murderer and I want for days just walking, trying to get somewhere, I walked and walked, hungry an thirsty, days when by, and soon those days became weeks, I found myself scavenging for food. And one day, I just collapsed, right there, in the middle of no where, waiting for death to take me, or for something to happen, I slipped into unconsciousness, and seemed to just sleep, for what seemed like an eternity. I thought, what did I do to deserve this, when all I did was try to save a child"  
  
"you mean stole, I may have been young, but I remember your desire for a child, but when you didn't get one you got mad, and stole a child. You carried it off into the desert, but ran back when you found out it was dead....... You killed the child...... you were not ment to have children for a reason Saline" I said coldly, making her wince in pain at the memory.  
  
"I saved the child, it almost died, and when I heard it's cry I ran out and found it pleading for some one to come, pleading for his life. Fear like that would do it to even the strongest of people, being chassed be a sand demon. I never ment to kill him Mesk. It was an accident, I picked it up and just carried it wrong" she was obviously hurt by the memory.  
  
"but I have come to be the mother you lost so long ago. And I hope to make amends through you..... since you are the last one left. I am truly sorry for you loss, and all the pain I have caused you and your family. I know you will say no now, so I will return to you for your answer in two months. But here is some meat as a parting gift" she said almost emotionless.  
  
She then turned around, and disappeared into the night, those blood red eyes following her into the shadows again.  
  
' who was that?' Larka asked.  
  
'no one important' I replied coldly, only wanting to be alone.  
  
'please tell me'  
  
'she is my Aunt Saline.......... Unfortunately. She stole a child once from my village and my parents drove her out.. she killed the child................ My brother' I said, remembering my own raven haired little brother looking up to me, with all the happiness in the world, glittering in his deep green eyes, asking me to come and play with him.  
  
A single tear trickled down my check.  
  
'after that my parents just seemed to fade away, that and a few faces and names are all I have left to remember from my past.......... But I do remember falling asleep by my brothers grave, crying............I ........... wish I could remember what happened.......'  
  
' you are hiding something from me, you know you can trust me, I can't tell any one, and you must remember that I am your eyes, you have to trust me or you can never conquer all that is evil'  
  
' I guess.....'  
  
'no guessing, you must know'  
  
'hen I fell asleep, I didn't wake up for 5000 years, when I woke up the door was wrenched shut,............. and ..................... my brother was gone.......... I was so ....... No still am angry. And I swear on my life that I will find the person or people who violated my brothers grave..... and they will see what happens to people who mess with my family, and they will see what a big mistake they made' I said with pure anger, scaring Larka with the tone of my voice.  
  
Many minutes went by, and I thought of what happened, I slowly drifted into sleep, not realizing it.... Still thinking of my brother..........  
  
~back~  
  
~normal P.O.V.~  
  
A small boy with long, waist length raven hair ran through the sands of Ancient Egypt, running for life itself........... from some one............. Or something.................  
  
Consumed by shadows, the beast snarled, drool dripping from its yellowing fangs. It stood like a man, eight feet tall, with shinning claws of brilliant white, covered in fur, with a longish snout, like a dogs, it had longer curled fur, from it's head down to the end of its long neck, like a horses main. Ears poked up on top of it's head, with large horns, curling around them, like a rams, and a tail wagging back and forth like a lions tail, as sleek as a whip.  
  
But it's most terrifying quality was it's eyes, bright, piecing yellow, full of hunger and hate, the seemed to look right through you.  
  
The boy running, tripped and fell, the demon looked at the boy, as if searching for any sign of fear in him.  
  
The boy cried out for help when he backed up into a sand dune, for some one........... any one.  
  
But some one did hear him, and some one did come, she ran and ran with all of her might, and with her luck it didn't take long, and she was soon in between the boy and the demon.  
  
"get back demon! You are not welcome here, you and I both know what power I have, yes that's the one, now go before I use it." She threatened coldly........ or as coldly as her voice would go.  
  
Once again the beasts eyes were searching... but not for fear, but hope, that this woman, this mortal was lying... it searched for a while, and seeing no hope, it backed away into the darkness.  
  
The woman turned and picked up the child, walking off, which soon turned into a run when she saw the beast readying for a lung....... She ran and ran until she finally got past the city border, when she lay down the child.  
  
She said "don't worry, we're home now, we're safe, he wont hurt you any more"  
  
But when she didn't get a response she felt for a pulse.............. nothing.... The boys neck had broken from the position the woman had carried him in.  
  
The woman could hear the demons laughter from the shadows.  
  
She screamed in anger, sadness, and frustration.  
  
All of the villagers came out to see why she had cried, but gasped when they saw the body of the child.  
  
Out of sadness, and confusion they all blamed it on her, crying women now called her a murderer, and traitor, and child slayer.  
  
They all left the woman to her grief.  
  
But no one knew that a second set of eyes had seen the whole thing, hiding in the shadows, from confusion, wondering what to do.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Ruby" yeah yeah! I know I know! Just review and tell me what you think. It's just a sort of explanation chapter, that will continue later, so you know what happens. So yeah! Review!!!!: )!!!!!  
  
Luv ya lots Ruby Moon 


	7. Authors 2nd note VERY IMPRTANT

♥The Sight♥  
  
authors note  
  
Ashley: hello hello every1!!!!  
  
Kamiko: shut the fuck up for Ra's sake!!!!!  
  
Ashley: do u no who ur talkin 2?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Kamiko: yeah, Elizabeth Ashley Anne McLeod  
  
Ashley: how dare u say my original name!!!!!! off with your head!!!!!  
  
Kamiko: hello I am Kamiko, and this is my very hyper friend Ashley(ha friend) anyways, as some of u may or may not no, Ruby went on a vacation, and wont be back for a while  
  
Ashley: about a month to be exact! :D  
  
Kamiko: I personally think its not long enough, but hey a month is a month, its better than her burning my hair  
  
Ashley: rotfl!!! Omg! That was frickin funny!!!  
  
Kamiko: only cuz it wasn't u who was getting their heir burnt off 4 once!!!  
  
Ashley: oh lets just tell them the good news!!!!! :D  
  
Kamiko: u smile 2 much, and u really do scare me when ur hyper with matches!!! GAH! MATCHES!!!! ASHLEY!!!! AH RUN 4 UR LIVES!!!!!!  
  
Ashley: WOW! Emotion!!!!!!!! Holy crap, gotta get a pic 4 my photo album!!! :D  
  
Kamiko: steals matches from Ashley  
  
Ashley: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!! MY MATCHES!!!!!! IM MELTING, IM MELTING!!!!!!!!  
  
Kamiko: no ur not  
  
Ashley: oh well in that case!!! That damned bitch ruby is goin anywhere exotic, the frickin canary islands pplz!!!! CANARY ISLANDS!!!!! Nd she left her best friends behind!!!!  
  
Kamiko: she left 1 of us behind 4 a good reason cough Ashley......... cough, cough  
  
Ashley: I'm just gunna pretend I didn't hear that, but neways! Ruby hasn't updated in a long time, so she told us to update 4 her!!!!  
  
Kamiko: yup, it's a good thing that she told us wuts gunna happen, not that I almost killed her when she told us wut happenes.  
  
Ashley: yup, so we just thought we'd introduce ourselves!!!!! Oh and do the reviewer thingy!!!  
  
Kamiko: I'll do it, cuz I'm the only sane 1 here!  
  
Ashley: but I wanna do it!!! :'(  
  
Kamiko: u do half nd ill do half, just don't frickin cry, it looks bad on my rep.  
  
Ashley: how, we're a comp, no1's gunna c u hangin out with me! :D.......... wait a sec, y wouldn't u want 2 hang out with me???  
  
Kamiko: cuz ur crazy?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Ashley: okay! :D that works!!!  
  
Kamiko: yup if u had a second brain it would be lonely!!  
  
Ashley: u betcha!!! Wait!!! Wuts that supposed 2 mean?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Kamiko: and now 2 our reviewers  
  
Ashley: hey u get back here right now, or I'll burn ur hair!!!!! I'm warning u!!! Kamiko? KAMIKO!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Darkhope: hello hello!!! Well thank u 4 reviewing!! That was very kind of u!!! and its okay if ur 2 busy, just review when u have time plz!!!  
  
Clyde007: thank u for the tip, I hope u liked it, but I'm surprised that Rub's got a whole 19 reviews, not 18 not 18.5 not 18.7 but yes 19!!!!  
  
Chibi-Kari: HELLO!!! Thank u 4 reviewing, I'm........we are very happy that u liked it(Kamiko: what the hell, I'm not happy!?!?!?!) ya neways! Plz review!!! :D  
  
D.I.S.: oh the horror!!! You actually had 2 use up all of that energy 2 log in, just so u could review!! I'm deeply sorry!!!!! Plz accept my apology, and my advice!!! GET OFF UR LAZY ASS AND GO OUT SIDE!! U NO THAT PLACE WITH THE FLOWERS, AND GRASS!!!! Ashley: he he!! Sorry about her, she's just a little crazy! We appreciate your review, please don't b scared away by her, please!  
  
Gensotenshi: our final reviewer!!! Kamiko: my turn!!! Ashley: you said half and half, every other, so its my turn!!! Kamiko: shut the hell up, it's both ur turns, share, or ill beat u with my magic stick!!! Ashley: okaycowers in fear of the magic stick well I'm really, and really scared, and I'm happy that u reviewed, have fun during ur summer!!! Muah luv ya lots Kamiko: yup! Hi, thank u 4 reviewing, yadda yadda yadda, good bye Ashley: well that was just a little bit rude Kamiko: who cares? Ashley: I DO!!!!  
  
Kamiko: well Ashley got locked in her bath room so I'm gunna take um................... Marik out of his little cage that I trapped him in, and he's gunna talk 4 Ashley  
  
Marik as Ashley: blah blah blah, I'm a stupid ditz!!  
  
Kamiko: so our next chapter is gunna b short cuz it will be our first, and we're just trying 2 get the hang of this whole righting like Ruby stuff, we are gunna try our best 2 right as much like her as possible, but with longer chapters(of coarse the 1st chapter is an acception)  
  
M as A: blah blah blah, im still a stupid ditz  
  
Kamiko: we would appreciate if u go easy on us 4 ur critisizum 4 the first chapter, and from then on, you can criticize us all u want! Good bye!  
  
M as A: blah blah blah, I'm a stupid wench!!  
  
Ashley: I'm back !!!! Kamiko why did u lock me in my bathroom??? Why is Marik here??? I thought I told u 2 keep him in his cage!!!! Luv ya lots all!!!!! Muah!!!! 


End file.
